I Fancy Greek
by WAG2002
Summary: My idea on what should have happened at the end of 'My Name is Mac Taylor'. My first FF so please be nice :-


This is my first EVER attempt at a Fan Fiction so please be nice. Dont think there is another story out there like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with CSI or any if its character  
**Spoilers:** Very minor "My Name Is Mac Taylor"  
**Pairings**: Mac /Stella  
**Summery: **This is what I think should have happened at the end of the episode "My Name is Mac Taylor"

All characters thoughts are in _Italics_, scene settings are in **Bold**

**  
Mac - Office, Stella - County Hospital**

Macs phones rings

M: Mac Taylor  
S: Hey It's me  
M: How's David doing?  
S: He's at County in surgery he's in critical condition Mac, I.....I don't know if he's going to make it. You know this doesn't justify what he did but he really loved her.  
M: Yeah, It makes you think, we should make the most of the moments we share with the people we care about.  
S: Absolutely......See you tomorrow.  
M: Umm Stell......?  
S: Yes Mac?  
M: Do you want to go grab a Coffee or something?  
S: Sure, let me just finish up here.  
M: Ok meet you back at the lab?  
S: OK be there as soon as I can.

Ok so he had done it, he had finally asked Stella out on a date even if she wasn't aware, yet, that it was a date. After all, they do go for coffee all the time just this time was going to be different. After the case they had just solved he had decided that tonight he should finally do something about the feelings he had been harbouring for his partner and best friend, feels that had only grown stronger with time.

**  
BACK AT THE LAB**

After checking the status of David one more time she headed back to the lab to meet Mac. As much as the thought of a coffee, or something stronger, with a good friend appealed to her right now being close to Mac was becoming harder. She had had strong feelings for Mac for years and it was getting harder to hide them from him. Sometimes she thought that maybe just maybe Mac had feelings for her to. Stella took a deep breath to clear her mind and headed to find Mac.

S: Hey sorry I took so long, you ready?  
M: Um, yeah. Let me just shut this thing down.

S:_ Mac seems a little off tonight, wonder what's wrong.  
M: Ok here we go, a date with Stella. _

M: I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet, so why don't we grab a bit to eat?  
S: (giving a small smile) What about the coffee?  
M: (chuckles) Well we could have coffee after we eat I know a great a little place.. _my place  
_S: OK sounds like a date...

_S: GREAT just great! Did I just say date to Mac Taylor I bet he is completely freaking out now. Just the idea of a date seems to send him running of late let alone a date with me, bet he doesn't even think of me like that. Great just great Stella you have probably just chased away the man of your dreams.  
__M: Date aye, I bet Stella thinks I am planning on running, not this time, if a date is what she wants, then a date is most definitely what she is going to get, hopefully the first of many. _

M: So what do you fancy to eat, Mexican, Chinese, Greek? You call.  
S: _He's not backing out._ Greek. I really fancy some Greek.

_M: I fancy some Greek myself.....My God man get a grip you are not a teenager anymore_

M: OK Greek it is.

**  
Some Fancy New York Restaurant**

S: Wow Mac this place looks expensive; you really don't have to go to this much trouble.  
M: No trouble Stell, besides you're the one that said it was a date and well you deserve the best.

_S: Date did Mac Taylor say date, I am on an actual date with Mac?_

As they were shown to their table Mac was the perfect gentleman, he help her off with her coat, pulled the chair out for her and even ordered a drink for here. If this is what being on a date with Mac was like she could definably get used to it.

S: Mac are you all right, you seem a little distant this evening. You know you can tell me anything  
M: I know that Stell, its just...

The waiter arrives with their food

S: Just what Mac?  
M: What if I wanted this to be an actual date? And maybe even the first of many?  
S: I'd like that Mac, I'd like that a lot.

Then she gave him that wonderful smile that warms his heart. Dinner went by with relaxed conversation and comfortable silences. In all respects it was the perfect first date. As there meal finished and Mac paid the bill, much to Stellas protest and his winning argument of "I pay for everything when I take a lady out to dinner", Mac placed his hand in the small of Stella back and lead her to his car.

Stella noticed that as they drove they passed many Cafe and places that served Coffee.

S: So what about that coffee you promised?  
M: Don't' worry I haven't forgotten. What if I said I knew a very nice quite place that serves coffee just how you like it?

It suddenly dawned on Stella were they were going.

S: I'd say let's go, but only if its Café Mac..  
_Mac looked a little puzzled "How did she know where I was going"  
_S: (smiling) don't look so shocked I know you to well Mac, besides its not like I haven't been to your place before.

It was true she had been to his place before, many a time, but tonight was different. Tonight it was part of a date; tonight was the beginning of something special.

**  
MACS APARTMENT COMPLEX**

After parking the car he rushed round to open the door for Stella, he knew that she was an independent woman and that part of the reason he loved her. She was also brave and incredible clever and so beautiful both inside and out he was starting to wonder what she saw in him. Mac led them to his apartment. It felt nice brining Stella to his home, it felt right somehow. Yes she had been there before but never like this never as part of a date.

M: Take a seat, put some music on if you like. I'll just put the coffee on, unless you would prefer a glass of wine?  
S: Wine sounds great, thanks

_S: OK, Stell relax this is just Mac apartment; you've been here before so just relax and enjoy his company. Music Mac said music lets see......._

Mac returned with two glasses and a good looking bottle of red wine, she noticed it was one that she had recommended to Mac, in fact she had bought him the bottle for his birthday. Mac noticed the questioning look on her face.

M: here you go, think you might like it. This wonderful woman I know gave it to me but I was just waiting for the right person to share it with. Cheers.  
_M: I just made Stella blush, she looks adorable when she blushes  
_S: Thanks Mac.

They took a seat next to each other on the sofa and they could both feel the tension in the room start to rise. They were thinking the same things "Were do we go from here". They both went to say something at the same time which made them both chuckle..

M: Did you find any music you wanted to listen to?  
S: There's ac ouple that look good, you choose.  
M: OK

Mac stood up grabbed a CD he felt appropriate and pressed play. Soft melodies and gently rhythm poured into his living room. He turned to Stella gently took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table. He took her hand and gently tugged it so that she would stand. There was no need for words after ten years of friendship they could read each other thoughts, well most of the time anyway. One dance lead to another and before long the CD had finished. Felling reluctant to let Stella go, Mac lead her back to the sofa to finish the wine. Stella yawned, not realising how much time had passed.

S: I guess I had better go, it's getting late  
M: Ok if you want to _but please don't  
_Mac lead Stella to the hall way and helped her on with her coat.  
M: I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time and its all down to you.  
S: I'm glad you asked me out. I've waited a long time to find someone I can trust and love and he was right in front of me all the time.

Stella leaned in to kiss Mac on the cheek as she had done many a time before, but, as she leaned forward Mac turned his head and captured her lips with his. It took them both a little by surprise and they flew apart.

Fearing he had done something wrong or was moving to quick for her he began to apologise.

M: I'm sorry Stell I didn't ... _don't be mad at me please don't be mad at me_

Stella silences him by placing her index finger from her right hand over his lips.

S: Mac you talk too much, after the wonderful time we've had this evening and what we've said to each other it was bound to happen, I 'm just a little disappointed it didn't happen sooner.

And she smiled at him that million watt smile that melted his heart, removing her finger from his lips and placed her hand flat against his chest right over his heart.

S: You're a wonderful if not stubborn man Mac Taylor and I love every part of you so don't start second guessing yourself now. Now we've come this far I am not planning on letting you back away.

M: You always know the right thing to say, and that is just one of the reason I fell in love with you.

Mac reached out and gently cupped her face with his strong hands all the time search her eyes for confirmation that this is what she wanted. What he found was the love he felt for her shinning back at him.

So there they were standing so close they could feel the heat pouring of each other. This time when their lips met it was not an accident. This there first kiss was a kiss so sweet but filled with such promise it felt it lasted forever.................

Well there you have it my first EVER FanFic. Please don't hate me if you don't like it.


End file.
